Star Wars
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Cruiser along with the other astromechs by the Trade Federation ships. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Podrace. * Rya Kirsch - Shot by the Saak'ak ''in his starfighter. * Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes into the core of the ''Saak'ak, blowing it up and killing the entire crew. * Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Saak'ak. * TC-14 - Killed in the destruction of the Saak'ak * OOM-9 - Shut down when Anakin destroyed the Saak'ak, causing him and the rest of the droids to lose their control signal. * 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Saak'ak. * Qui-Gon Jinn- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Versé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge orchestrated by Zam Wesell. * Cordé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Fett when she tried to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan his name. * Shmi Skywalker Lars - Died of her injuries after being tortured by Sandpeople. * Sar Labooda - Killed along with nearly 200 other Jedi by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Khaat Qiyn - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Fi-Ek Sirch - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Fett, causing him to fall off of the viewers' box to his death. * Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Cut apart and destroyed by buzz droids. * Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- Decapitated by Anakin, on Palpatines orders. * IG-101 - Decapitated by Obi-Wan. * IG-102 - Cut in half by Anakin. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in the gut by Obi-Wan, causing him to incinerate. * Agen Kolar - Stabbed in the heart by Sidious. * Saesee Tiin - Slashed by Sidious. *" Kit Fisto" - Slashed in the stomach by Sidious. * "Mace Windu" - Hand cut off by Anakin, then blasted out of the window with Sith lightning by Sidious. * "Ki-Adi-Mundi" - Shot by Bacara and his troopers in Order 66 * Aayla Secura - Shot to death by Bly and his troopers in Order 66. * Plo Koon - Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag in Order 66. * Stass Allie - ''Shot by Commander Neyo on his speeder bike in Order 66. * CC-1004/Gree - Decapitated by Yoda. * Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Vader with the other younglings. * Shaak Ti - Stabbed by Vader. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Fox. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed by Vader. * Bene - Force-choked by Vader. * Cin Drallig - Slashed by Vader. * San Hill - Killed offscreen by Vader. * Shu Mai - Killed offscreen by Vader. * Tikkes - Slashed by Vader. * Poggle the Lesser- slashed by Vader * Sun Fac- slashed by Vader * Passel Argente - Decapitated by Vader. * Rune Haako - Slashed by Vader. * Wat Tambor - Killed offscreen by Vader. * '''Viceroy Nute Gunray '- Slashed by Vader. * Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) - Force-choked by Vader, then later died during childbirth from her injuries and losing the will to live at seeing what her beloved had become. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Lyra Erso - Shot by Krennic. * Jimmon Arbmab - Shot by Cassian. * Saw Gerrera ''- Killed in the destruction of Jedha City caused by the Death Star. * Sirro Argonne - Shot by Krennic's men along with the rest of the scientists on Eadu. * Rasett Milio - Shot by Krennic's men. * Vlex Onopin - Shot by Krennic's men. * Ames Uravan - Shot by Krennic's men. * Feyn Vann - Shot by Krennic's men. * ''Galen Erso ''- Fatally wounded when a Y-Wing proton bomb hit the platform on which he was standing. * Vangos Grek - Crashed into the shield gate in his starfighter as it closed. * ''K-2SO ''- Shot several times by stormtroopers. * ''Chirrut Îmwe - Shot by a stormtrooper after turning on the master switch * Baze Malbus ''- Shot a stormtrooper carrying a live grenade, then was killed in the explosion of the grenade. * ''Bodhi Rook ''- Killed by a stormtrooper with a grenade. * Danbit Brun - Killed when the Star Destroyers crashed into the shield gate over Scarif. * '''Orson Krennic '- Killed when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to destroy the Citadel, killing everyone in the vicinity. * Mytus Adema - Killed in the destruction of the Citadel. * Jyn Erso - ''Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. * ''Cassian Andor ''- Killed in the explosion of the Citadel along with Jyn. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Captain Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader *Owen Lars - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Beru Lars - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Cornelius Evazan - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, also cutting his arm off *Greedo - Shot by Han with a blaster *Bail Organa - Killed when Tarkin had one of his minions blow up Alderaan with the Death Star *Dianoga - Shot by Han *''Obi-Wan Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber. In death he became one with the Force, and returned as a ghost *Porkins - Blown up inside his fighter by the Death Star's laser turrets *Tiree - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Hutch - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Gold 5 - Fighter shot down by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Red 12 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red 10 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red Leader - Fighter shot down by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Biggs Darklighter - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *'Governor Tarkin' - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Commander Taggi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Admiral Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Killed by the Wampa *Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard *Admiral Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader *Dak - Shot by an Imperial Walker *Zev - Fighter shot down by an Imperial Walker, blowing him up *Captain Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Oola - Sent falling down a trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor *Rancor - Gate sent crashing on his head by Luke throwing a skull at the switch, crushing his head *Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain *Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon *Salacious Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *Sy Snootles - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *Yoda - Died of old age. In death his body disappeared, and he returned as a ghost. *'Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious)' - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. *Admiral Piett - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. *General Veers - Was presumably on the Super Star Destroyer when a rebel pilot crashed into it, causing it to crash onto the Death Star and explode. *'Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader)' - Electrocuted by Palpatine with his lightning while in the process of throwing him into the main reactor. Returned as a ghost *Commander Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. *''Han Solo'' - Stabbed by Kylo Ren and thrown off a bridge. Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Coming Soon! Star Wars Episode IX Coming Soon! Category:Film series